fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisui E. Fiore
|previous affiliation= |occupation=Princess |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Mercurius |status=Active |relatives=Fiore's King (Father) |magic= |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 304 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Hisui E. Fiore (ヒスイ・E・フィオーレ Hisui E Fiōre) is the Princess of Fiore and the daughter of Fiore's King. Appearance Hisui is a slim, petite young woman. She has light, wavy, green hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders as well and a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead with the prominent tuft in the middle that reaches down to the top of her nose. Her eyes are green and large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows are very thin.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 304, Page 20 When in her room at Mercurius, she is seen wearing a short dress that exposes her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. It also has a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wears long sleeves that cover up to her elbows with thrills at the end of them. She wears fair amount of jewelry with a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 20 When heading to prepare for the Eclipse, Hisui dons armor, complete with a cape, and styles her hair differently, pulling it back in an upward ponytail, rather than letting it fall freely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 34-35 Personality Little is known about Hisui's personality but she appears to be rather sweet and kind but could be strict when it is needed. She is also the true mastermind behind the Eclipse Project. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc As the games progress, a guard tells the Princess that it is the best chance for them to take actions, whereupon she announces the Eclipse 2 Project. When Natsu, Wendy, and Mirajane try to free Lucy and Yukino from their prison cell, a trap activates and confines them in an underground place Hisui refers to as the Abyss Palace where criminals have never escaped. Hisui appears in a communication, addressing them as thieves and telling them to "rot" before closing. Although, as the guards nearby celebrate, she carries an unhappy expression about her own actionFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 17-19. When she overhears the guards say that the Garou Knights have been sent to execute the rescue team, she thinks to herself about the continuous backfiring of her strategy and prays for Arcadios' safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 14 Soon after, Hisui is approached by the guards who tell her the Garou Knights were defeated by the Mages, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief. However, Datong approaches her, stating she shouldn't carry such a look. Hisui questions why he isn't at the Domus Flau, to which he states he returned since he had a bad feeling. Questioning why Arcadios was sent to Abyss Palace without a trial, Datong states he knows she used Fairy Tail to rescue him and that she was the mastermind behind the Eclipse project and allowed Arcadios to take the fall. Though Datong tries convincing her to stop her goal to change the world, Hisui states her intention to continue with the Eclipse 2 Project. To Datong's surprise, Hisui reveals it to be the real project, the failure of which will cause the country to be destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 6-9 After she finishes speaking, Datong hastily states that the Grand Magic Games should be stopped, though Hisui disagrees, not entirely certain if her source for all of this information is even reliable. Staring out at the Domus Flau, Hisui states that the person she has been talking to has told her the outcome of the Grand Magic Games, and that she was shocked by the unbelievable turn of events that will apparently occur. When Datong asks if the Grand Magic Games is the cause of the predicted apocalypse, Hisui responds by saying that she is using her consultant's statement as a test for their abilities, as, if what they say about the Grand Magic Games turns out to be true, what they have said about the destruction of the world should also be correct. Concluding, Hisui states that if the Grand Magic Games ends as she has been told, she will start the Eclipse 2 Project, shocking Datong by then stating that the person she has been talking to claims to be from the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 22-26 As the two remain standing on a balcony of the castle, Datong moves to ask another question, wondering why, when the 12 zodiac keys are required to activate the Eclipse Plan, Hisui allowed both Yukino and Lucy to be sent to the Abyss Palace. Hisui acknowledges that she did get ahead of herself, but states that she has already used the keys she confiscated from the two to unlock the Eclipse Gate, and that it now merely needs human hands to be activated. When Datong further inquires as to whether Hisui's apparent friend from the future is willing to face the consequences of altering the future, Hisui responds that she can't do everything alone, and as such would appreciate Datong and Arcadios' support.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 6-8 Stating that they can merely await the end of the Grand Magic Games, Hisui and Datong head to a chamber to observe the competition on large Lacrima screens. As they watch, Datong again questions the apparent outcome of the Games, claiming to be skeptical of it. Hisui merely responds that the outcome is a catch 22.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 As Hisui watches the Lacrima panels, she tells Datong that a person told her that despair awaits them for a herd of Dragons will attack the country and many people will die. When Datong asks whether it is true or not, she explains that the person has told her the answer and whatever the outcome of the Grand Magic Games is, it will guide her decision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 19-21 Hisui continues to say that she doesn’t believe in this forecast until she sees it for herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Page 5 She watches the Games, while unbeknownst to her, Arcadios is back at the palace and is heading to her room.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 19 Hisui then silently watches as the Grand Magic Games proceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 1 As Fairy Tail is left with 5 Mages while their only competitor, Sabertooth, has just 1, Hisui continues watching, stating that it is almost time for the truth to be revealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 12 Eventually, Sting Eucliffe finds he is unable to fight for his team and surrenders, giving the victory to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 231-23 Later on, Hisui, clad in a suit of armor, goes with Datong to the basement. Acknowledging Sting's surrender and Fairy Tail's victory as the future she was told of, Hisui believes the future told to her and prepares to take the Eclipse 2 to the surface.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 29-30 Hisui is relieved to see that Arcadios is well, when the man approaches her, and informs him that the person who had spoken to her was right, and so the final phase of the Eclipse 2 project has started. When the knight asks her if they've given up on their first project, which was to annihilate Zeref, Hisui says that what's important is avoiding the grim future first. When Arcadios hands her over his sword to kill him for doubting his monarch, he reveals to her that it was a female that he met and not a male, unlike her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 12-16 As Arcadios talks about two people having come from the future, Hisui realizes that their goals are the same: to save it. Commenting that there could even be more people from the future, Hisui tells Arcadios to point his sword in the right direction, stating that she will pull out her sword to protect Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 3-4 Trivia *"Hisui" means "Jade" in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female